


Past Trauma and Boy Troubles

by ThePunkiest



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I can't believe I'm writing this, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkiest/pseuds/ThePunkiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into a life I thought I had, once. This is a very old story, and not a lot will be explained; and I won't explain things to you very much if you ask, either. This is a story very near and dear to my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm gonna steal another sweater!

It's so freaking _cold_ up here. The stupid sweater I brought isn't helping, either. Christ, I'll be surprised if my innards don't freeze up in this shitty temperature. Maybe it's warmer inside their house? Nah. Everybody up here _has_ to be used to the cold, with them being here so long.

I sigh, but no breath is visible.

' _What am I gonna_ do? _'_ I think, _'I can't just keep standing in front of their house!'_ I begin to pace, back and forth, in front of their front door. A worry knot is forming in the center of my gut, and my panic rises. "I could just break in..." I mumble, but immediately rid my head of that thought. Being so high up in the hierarchy, their security is probably top notch. 

Wait.

I halt suddenly, my shoes scraping on the super-hard concrete. Can they see me _right now?_ I look up to the second-floor windows, but no drapes seems to have moved. "Oh, _shit!_ " I cuss, quietly, kicking at the pavement. At any rate, I have to get _somewhere;_ if I don't, I'll immediately be discovered, and, and... Uh...

Well, what would happen to me, anyway? I'd be gloated at, obviously. But I would also be fed, and watered... But wait, should I eat or drink while I'm here? What if I do, and I can't leave for real, like in old fairy tales?!

Oh think, Cream, think!

Could I just knock on their door? Oh, and say _what?_ 'Hi, it's been a few years, nice to see you in the spiritflesh for once! Sorry I stopped believing in you in highschool, can I crash on your couch?'

I rub at my chin in thought.

Would... Would that _work?_

Fuck, it just might. I mean, they can't just, like... Throw me _out,_ right?

Right?

' _Ah, fuck it,_ ', I think as I shimmy open an unlocked kitchen window, ' _better just live in their damn pantry for a while._ '

 


	2. Shit, which room is it? Ah, shit!

My shoes barely make a sound on the smooth kitchen tiles as I pull myself into the dark kitchen. I turn around and slide the window shut, thanking the stupid boys for being so on-top of their house restoration. And better yet, no alarms are blaring!

My mouth curls into a frown. Dumb boys! They should have _house alarms!_ No _wonder_ things used to sneak up on them so easily!

But that's not the problem at hand.

I look to my left, eyes searching for any moving bodies. I move away from the window, pressing myself up against the wall. The ones that I am most worried about finding me are Max and Nick;

Little fuckers got good eyes and noses, for sure.

' _Shitrats,_ ' I hiss mentally, and peel myself away from a wall. The boys' home has two sets of staircases; one for the basement, and one for the second floor. There are six boys who live in the house, and all of them are a bundle of teterserone and dumb. The rubber soles of my shoes don't make a sound as I creep into their kitchen, wary of everything around me. I don't know if anybody is awake, though Max or will would be the most likely suspects. I grit my teeth and weigh my options; if I wake them now, they would all grab their weapons and run to the kitchen. If I waited until the morning, and just spring out of their pantry, well...

Shit. 

My brows knit together as I play the scenerio around in my head, each time ending in failure. I tap my foot against the kitchen tiles in annoyance, and make a decision;

There's no  _way_ I'm staying here tonight. So, I spin on my heel and go back the way I came, careful to be quiet as I climb out of the window. 

The night air is quiet and still, perfectly serene. I take a deep breath and rub my cold arms, shivers running up my spine regardless of the peaceful nature of the neighbourhood. I look around myself, glancing at rows and rows of beautiful houses, mansions, really, and start walking. I have to get to the city, find my hotel.


End file.
